carnivorous syndrome
by DOKIDOKI JAM
Summary: Humans can't be trusted, but neither can vampires... [Vampire!Matatagi/Reader] [one-shot]


The subtle scent of your own coppery blood pervaded lasciviously through the air, wafting its dreamy and sweet smell to flood the entire room whilst sending the bloodied male at the opposite side into a palpitating frenzy of absolute hysteria. His dead heart rotated viciously from within his chest, tightening the area to the point where he had to clasp the fabric of his shirt to alleviate the intense sensation flaming there.

"Nng..." he groaned out, heavy eyelids finally fluttering open as he became acutely aware to everything swirling around him; his senses had cranked to the max, he became so incisive to every noise, smell, and everything in between. Matatagi lifted himself from his position of being propped against the wall, he hadn't become aware yet of the two devilishly daring marks on his neck, small remnants of blood still pooling from the two holes where he was previously bitten before he promptly passed out.

There was a smell - something that was exemplary tasty - and he felt all his primal instincts set into hyper drive like feral animal which caused his normal brown orbs to flicker a crazed vermillion; back and forth, conspicuous switches in the color of his irises. He seemed not to notice because the definite scent of blood suffused his senses with a flitting passion, and when he finally caught sight of you lying practically lifelessly on the floor across from him, he went absolutely insane.

_Matatagi was ravenous._

Completely lost his grasp on earth, and now stood amongst an isolated road where the deep selection of alluring blood was the only thing keeping his corpse moving forward. He wasn't sane anymore, he was a full-fledged vampire and he hadn't a drop of blood to drink since his awakening - he could tell that you were still safe, you hadn't been touched by another one of new new kind, you weren't tainted:

He would change that.

You belonged to him in the first place, before this sacred transformation, you were all his to touch and claim every single night and day he pleased. Matatagi didn't feel upset, like he usually would, seeing your partly battered figure as he approached closer to it. There were scratch marks littering your light skin, small traces of blood streaming from the wounds, and everything else simply looked tattered and messed - you certainly put up a fight against whoever, he assumed, retained him.

He never bothered to think about the fact that you were left clean, and he was the only one changed into this monstrous being of the night - no, he didn't care much for it because his incredibly dry throat and your delicious smell was the only thing wiring him to some form of sanity. He needed you, and only you. He can accurately trace the smell of blood from someone else miles away, but it wasn't as prominent or as palatable as yours was.

_He wanted you._

Matatagi straddled your already fatigue plagued form, two hands slamming beside your head and effectively trapped you to the hard floorboards; giving you absolute no escape if you were to suddenly wake up. "[Name]..." your name left his drained lips, voice sultry as he reached out with one pallid hand and began moving your [h/c] tresses from your face and neck. He took care to make sure your hair fell loosely and left your neck exposed to him fully.

He licked his lips, that supple and succulent skin begging for him to invade it with his fresh, glimmering fangs now protruding themselves. There was a devilish smirk crossing his lips, and he slowly came down to the nape of your neck - icy breath exhaling dangerously on your skin, and he saw the rouse of goosebumps collect on the surface and it made himself shiver uncontrollably with anticipation.

"No matter what, people _can't_ be trusted...but, _neither can vampires,_" he laughed mockingly, sardonic pleasure coursing through his dead veins before his mouth moved on its own. Your enticing skin being kissed, almost lovingly, until he finally met the dreadful match to his animalistic nature. Two fangs pierced the nape of your neck, sinking deeper until he was satisfied with the angle and he began drinking.

"A-Ahh...!" you cried out, reality pulling you from your murky conscious, because you _felt_ that _pain_ - it was much more intense than the one you received earlier, being beaten to a freaking pulp by a vampire. You weren't given any reaction time as a scream was punctually torn from your throat, your scream accelerating the sheer enjoyment Matatagi was drowning in.

There was a heavy gyration of pleasure twisting his intestines, and arousal the more he drank your heavenly blood - the crimson liquid filling his entity with a singular rush of divine satisfaction he knew that only you could bestow on him. "Does it hurt?" he inquired as his teeth finally stopped gripping at the spot, the suckling noises that filled the air came to a sharp halt while he did.

Matatagi was panting, discolored face gaining a vivid tinge of pink to spring at his flesh, and he locked his crazed inspection with you; your gorgeous [e/c] orbs had a sheen of water clouding over them, and they were simply terror-filled. Well, he couldn't blame you; suddenly waking up to find your lover tearing at your neck with his teeth and draining you of every ounce of blood residing behind your luscious skin.

"H-Hayato...? No way..." you murmured out, tone cracked and croaky - you were truly holding back the urge to allow the tears from flooding forward. You brought your hands up to meet his face as he entirely left your neck for a moment, and you could see your own blood dripping from his brittle lips and sharp fangs. Cupping his cold cheeks in your still warm hands and caressing it with your thumbs made his blackened soul crack.

Of course he still honestly loved you, and seeing the color slowly fade from your features made him come down from his moaning high; ... what had he done? _No,_ there was no room for regret - he couldn't have you betraying him by staying human, he needed you still, he needed your blood, and now that he was it...he just needs you to stay by his side as a creature of the night.

You both wanted to be with each other, that was evident in both of you, and maybe when you smiled up at him...you realized that, too.

* * *

**a/n; I was gonna turn this into a multiple chapter fic, with Matatagi and the reader being vampire hunters but...obviously voted against it, lol. I hope you enjoyed!**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © galaxy**


End file.
